


Five times Nadia had less-than-sibling-like thoughts about Syd

by kangeiko



Category: Alias
Genre: 5 Things, F/F, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-27
Updated: 2007-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Nadia had less-than-sibling-like thoughts about Syd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mona (monanotlisa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/gifts).



1\. When she first meets Sydney.   
When Nadia first sees Syd, she is too tired to pay much attention to her erstwhile rescuer. It is only later, with her breath coming in short staccato bursts, gulping air despite her screaming lungs, that she finally looks at the woman slumped beside her. And thinks, _pretty,_ just as she had as a child, peering into the windows of clothes shop.

Later, following stuttered, clumsy introductions, it occurs to her that she wasn't allowed to touch those pretty things either.

* * *

2\. When she first meets her father.  
She isn't waiting for Syd to rescue her. She isn't. She doesn't believe that she can rescue herself, either, but she knows enough to wait, quiet-like. She doesn't need to be rescued to put herself out of her father's reach.

Her father. _This_ was her father? Moreover, _this_ was Arvin Sloane? She was taller than him. Faster and stronger too, maybe. And you don't need to outsmart someone who needs you alive; you just need to outrun them.

She's not waiting for Syd to rescue her; she's not imagining it at all. And, in this dream-she's-not-having, Syd is very much related to her, of course she is, she isn't hoping that Sloane made a mistake. That they _all_ made a mistake.

(And if they did, then her family can be perfect and dead again, locked away for safekeeping.)

* * *

3\. When she kisses Vaughn.  
It's for a mission – of course it is – and she's immensely uncomfortable. _There's gloss on his lips that doesn't belong there._ It takes her a little while to realise why.

* * *

4\. When she's on the tower.  
That's not her sister. It's not. She understands that the thing in front of her is a threat, and that it will stop her from fulfilling her purpose. Her pulse throbs in her ears, and she can barely hear the faint, unfamiliar sounds of the threat, talking talking talking and taking slow, careful steps forward.

The Passenger has no family.

She knows what she has to do.

* * *

5\. When she wakes up.  
She doesn't remember where she is for a little bit. People come to see her; her father, Jack Bristow, doctors of various kinds. Eric comes by, and sits by her bedside for a bit. Debriefers come; debriefers go. All those around her are exercising every ounce of influence to keep her from any trouble, "you call me immediately, ok?"

There's something niggling at the back of her mind, and she's furious with herself that she can't bring it to mind immediately. She's trained for this, why is it not there?

When Sydney walks through the door, glowing and healthy and _there_, Nadia's stomach tightens.

_Oh,_ she thinks faintly, the familiar horrifying feeling returning. _That's what it was._

*

fin


End file.
